the crossover
by Jude75
Summary: what happens when one day you find a mysterious notebook which can open only for you . jane is a 15 year old girl who likes to read and play video games. she always wondered what it would be like if she could really be a part of the games and books she loves , who would think she might one day really be?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. Except Jane, Dan, Cora and Mr. Zep

hope you'll like it

* * *

"Leave my book alone you idiot!" ugh that kid just won't leave me alone

Hey I'm Jane I'm 15 and I live in an orphanage in UK.

I'm like the nerd of this place, I read way too much and play to many video games, and I even like some animes.

I'm doing well at school, you know because I read too much….

Well currently I am fighting with Dan… he is my age but he thinks his all cool because he doesn't do anything proactive with he's life.

The reason we're fighting is because he had just tried to rip up my favorite book.

"What is it wormy? I thought you might like reading it more this way!"

I gave him a 'you must be kidding' look with my burning with anger eyes. "Dan you're a douche" I said as I took the book from his hand and walked away

_'man I hate that guy….'_

I was walking to the basement, I spend quite a lot of time there. Not many people go in basement because most think its hunted or something, but I like to go there, no one would bother me there and its pretty quiet, I've finished so many books and games there because it's so relaxing. But something seemed a bit off this time… I don't know how to explain it. it felt like someone was watching me, I awkwardly set down on the washing machine and tried to continue my book.

Suddenly I saw a twitching light, I looked up and saw that the twitching light didn't come from this lamp, against my better judgment I got up and went towards the source of the weird light, as I got closer I saw where it came from, it was coming from a closed book case _'yeah... this is how I die….' _I thought as I opened the small door.

I closed my eyes in fear that what might be inside the bookcase will try to attack me

After a few seconds past I slowly opened my eyes.

"Wow" was all I could say

There was a blue notebook that was glowing in a goldish color, without much thinking I grabbed the it.

The second my hand touched the notebook it stopped glowing. I looked at it confused and it had a big writing on the front that said:

**Book of dreams**

With my free right hand I opened the note book.

It had something written in the inside as well.

_'The dream book was made to help chosen people._

_It helps to escape the reality,_

_If you were able to open it, it means you were chosen'_

"What a load of crap" I looked at the book with unbelieving eyes

'_There are many ways to use this note, but only the person_

_Who is able to open it can use it, just by opening the notebook you_

_you can now understand any language'_

_This power is meant to help you in your travels_

I looked at it with doubting eyes once again

_'The note is here to help,_

_You must write a universe you would like to visit,_

_The date and the place, you may go anywhere your_

_Imagination takes you_

_In order to not stand out the note will give you clothes that_

_Would match the time and place_

_You may take somebody with you if you wish_

_by simply making them touch the notebook while writing_

_Please use this note responsibly'_

I couldn't help but smile at this all scenario, there was no way in hell this thing was for real. But it could look pretty good in my room next to all the other books. I quickly got up and walked up to the dorms, not wanting to keep reading my book after seeing the notebook.

While I was walking up to my room I saw Dan, '_crap if he sees me he won't let me pass here'_.

I started running.

"yo wormy! why are ya running?"

He stepped right in front of me which caused me stop

"Move" I said, locking my eyes with his big brown eyes

"What are you holding there?" He took the notebook off my hands "hey give it back!"

"What you gonna do about it?" he held the notebook over my head and started laughing! '_Ugh that guy __is__ so annoying!__'_

"Dan, please return the notebook back to Jane" we both looked to the side and saw our teacher Cora "or would you like me to take you to Mr. Zep?" she threatened the young men

Mr. Z is the orphanage manager, he is an old man who doesn't like Dan very much, why? Same reason as me, because Dan is a Lazy dumbass who thinks everything should be handed to him, I kind of like Mr. Z, he's nice.

Dan's eys windned "N-no it's fine, I was just wondering what she was reading" he said as he lowered the notebook

"I'm sure you were" the old lady said

I looked at both of them and smiled as he handed me back the notebook

As I was walking away I realized something, even when Dan was flipping the book over my head it didn't open!

I started running up to my room, as I got in I quickly locked the door behind me.

I sat on my bed and laid the notebook in front if me, I slowly opened it again, re-reading the stuff that was written in there.

Should I check it? Maybe I should check the language thing? Yeah seems pretty harmless.

I went to my computer and turn it on

"Let's try this" I got into that Gangam Style video

"What the hell?" My eyes widened as I understood all the lyrics, which were really stupid

I tried like 20 other songs and understood everything.

I looked back at the notebook and took a pencil, I sat down on the bed in front of it

I could go anywhere, any time.

My eyes were looking around the room and then locked on my old DS that was sitting on my desk.

I was playing Pokemon black for the second time last night.

Should I? I mean this could be dangerous. No, I have to do this I might never get another opportunity like this again

_Pokemon black 1 __S__triaton city 07:00 am_

_'Knew it wasn't real' _I thought and smiled

suddenly I felt like I was falling down, I shut my eyes closed

'_I shouldn't have done this! I'm gonna die_' I shoved my face in my hand, not wanting to see what happens next

after a minuet or so I felt a tip on her shoulder "Excuse me, but are you okay?" a voice asked me

I opened my eyes and hugged the stranger without even looking at him

"I'm alive!" I said

"Yes you are! Why wouldn't you be?" the stranger asked with a happy voice

I let go and looked at him

_That's Cilan! Like gym leader Cilan! I'm really in the game, this is so awesome_


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. except Jane

* * *

"Are you ok? You look like you are in a bit of a shock"

_'I can't believe it I'm really in the game! This is insane' _"I'm fine thanks"

I looked around and the city looked amazing! There were so many buildings, and I could even see the Gym-restaurant

Cilan gave a friendly smile that brought me back to look at him "Are you Cilan? And am I in Striaton city?" He nodded and smile "are you lost?"

I looked at him with an embarrassed smile "Yeah kind of"

he kindly smiled at me "Are you here to challenge the gym? Because it's not open till 9am"

I shook my head "no... I don't have a Pokemon..." I said with a frown

"Oh is that so? Well come with me, you look like you need a breakfast" he said with a smile and started walking away

"Wait Cilan I don't have any money..."

"Don't worry about it" he said keeping steady pace towards the gym

I walked with him until we got to there, "the restaurant is closed at until 9, I'll make us some breakfast and we could talk" he said as he opened the doors

I felt my cheeks turn rosy, I always knew that Cilan was one of my favorite characters.

"So what's your name?" he asked as I was following him to the kitchen

I entered the door and answered him"I'm Jane, it's really nice meeting you in person"

"Jane, that is a very lovely name, I don't think I ever heard it"

"Really?"

"Yeah, would you like some pancakes?" he offered with a sweet smile

"Sounds great! Would you like any help?" he shook his head and then pointed at a high chair "you can sit there if you'd like"

"Thanks" I sat down and watched as he made the pancakes "so where are you from?"

" I'm not from around here…." I simply answered "So you came here to travel?" I nodded

"You could say that" he smiled back as he flipped the pancakes.

"So you said you don't have a Pokemon right?" I just shyly nodded

he smiled "You should have one, they are great friends"

"Yeah I think I'll try to get one" I said with a smile

Cilan eyes shined "and then make sure to come challenge me" he said as he laid the pancake on my plate

"This looks great!" I said with a big smile We both started eating "wow! this is the best pancake I have ever had"

"I'm glad you like it, but there is something I want to ask you..."

"Hey Cilan are you here?" we both heard a voice

"Hey Chili I'm in the kitchen with a friend, come on in "

The door opened and revealed a tall red head teen

He looked at us ans smirked "Hey my name is Chili" he said as he sat besides me and took a pancake from his brothers plate "Hey my name is Jane nice meeting you" I answered back

"So what are you two doing here so early?" Cilan looked at him and kindly smiled "I was thinking about calling Linda to come to waitress for us because of Cress, but then I remembered the last time she came by"

"Can you waiter?" Chili asked quickly looking at my direction

I nodded "yeah I use to work at this coffee place at my home town why?" I asked confused

"Ok then, I guess you're hired" he said with a smile

"Wait what do you mean hired?" I asked once again

"Cress doesn't feel good so we are short on waiters, and if I got it right, Cilan was trying hire you" Chili said fastly "But I wanted to try and get a Pokemon today" I said and crossed my arms

"Are you invited to Fennel's?"

"No... I was thinking to go to the woods and try my luck"

"then you should make some money first for pokeballs and potions"

"Right... ok I'll work for you for the day, it could be fun" I smiled at them

"Great! Come on I'll show you where to put your bag and change your clothes" Cilan said as he got up and started walking away

_'The notebook!_' I opened the bag to find the blue notebook sitting there _'I can't believe I forgot about that'_

"Hey are you coming?" Cilan asked and snapped me out of my thoughts

"Oh yeah, I was just checking if I've got all my stuff" I said as I got up and followed him.

We got to a smell room at the end of the hallway "here, we used to have a waitress some time ago her name was Linda but she kept dropping stuff so we had to let her go, she left the uniform"

I took them from his hand "you can leave your bag here too, I'll be waiting outside" he was heading to the door

"Cilan wait" I called the green haired boy "Yes? What is it?" he asked with a friendly smile

"Thank you" I said and smiled back

"No problem, but you should get ready, you don't want to keep Chili waiting" I nodded

After he left I quickly changed, I took off my hat and just when I opened my bag and was about to stuff the hat in, I found out there was something else other then the notebook in the bag I picked it up and found out it was a small purse, I opened it and it contained what looked like a Xtransceiver, pokedex and a gym badge case.

_That notebook thinks of everything ah?_

I placed the Xtransceiver on my right arm and finally stuffed the hat in the bag.

I fixed my hair and got out.

I walked through the hallway and then entered the kitchen where I heard Chili and Cilan talking.

"Hey guys"

They both turned around and looked at me "hey, you look great" Chili said with a smile "Yeah, I have to agree" Cilan said and nodded

"Thank you" I said with a shy smile "Um can any of you help me with my xtransceiver?" I asked ad pointed at it

"When did you get an xtransceiver?" Cilan asked kind of surprised

"It was in my bag because I didn't know how to use it" it felt kind of bad lying to them, but what was I going to say 'yeah the magic notebook that got me here from a different universe gave it to me'

"Oh well its pretty easy, let me show you" Chili said with a smile

"We have about 20 minuets until we open up" Cilan looked at the doors

"It's enough time to teach her" Chili grabbed my hand and sat me down at the table

He quickly showed me how to use it and even add his number

"Thanks a lot Chili" I said with a bright smile

"No problem Jane" he smiled back

"Well we should open up right?" Cilan asked the redhead "Yeah, Jane you know what to do right?" Chili asked

"Bring people to their tables and taking orders?" I answered hesitantly

"Yeah! Great, come on lets open up!" Chili said with a smile

* * *

The day passed easy, most customers were really nice and left good tips, after the end of the day I had 500 bucks! I might did most of the work but it was fun, seeing so many Pokemon for real, the crazy part is that I understood them, but I'm guessing it's because of the notebook language thing

"You did a great job!" Chili said with a big smile "Yeas, would you like to come in tomorrow as well?" Cilan asked with a kind smile

"I really want to go get a Pokemon tomorrow, sorry guys"

"Are you going to Fennel?" Chili asked

"Fennel? " I asked and they both nodded "No I'm not from here so I didn't get an invitation, remember?"

"Don't worry about it we can ask her, she owns us a favor anyway" Cilan said with a smile

"You already done so much I couldn't ask….." I didn't get to finish the sentence because Chili's hand blocked my mouth

"We said we'll handle it, don't worry"

He took the hand off "Now go change and we'll go to visit her" I smiled and quickly walked away to the changing room


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. Except Jane

* * *

After I changed my clothes we walked over to Fennel's place, It was a pretty big house.

Cilan knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later a young girl opened the door for us. "Hey guys haven't seen you in a while! Who's that?" she asked with a smile

"Hey Jackie, yeah we haven't seen you in a while, and that's Jane our friend, is the Professor around?" Cilan said politely "Yeah she's upstairs come with me" she said happily as she took Cilan's hand and dragged him with her up stairs, me and Chili looked at them confused and then walked up as well

"Hey Professor, Cilan and Chili are here" Fennel looked up from the machine she was massing with "Hello boys, who is your friend?" Fennel asked with a smile and wiped some dirt she had on her forehead "Hey Fennel this is our friend Jane, she helped us today at the gym and we were wondering if you could help her with something" Chili said as he grabbed a little piece of machine "It's nice meeting you Jane, my name is Fennel I'm a Dreams scientist" Fannel said as she took the little piece away from Chili "It's nice meeting you to Fennel" I said and smiled at her"So what do you kids need?" Fennel asked

"Jane is not from here but she wanted to start her Pokemon journey here, so we were wondering if you could give her a starter" Cilan said

"Well I usually need an approval from another professor, but because it's you guys I guess I can help"

"Wow really?" I asked with shimmering eyes

She nodded "anything for Chili Cilan and Cress they helped me so many times before,wait where is Cress?"

"Cress is sick…" Cilan said with a small frown "Aw that's to bad, tell him I wish he'd feel better but for the meantime, please come with me"

We all walked behind her, and then we entered another room and stopped in front of a desk. Fennel pressed a small red button and the surface of the desk opened and reviled 3 pokeballs "There are 3 different starter Pokemons in the Unova region, an Oshawott which is a water type, a Tepig which is a fire type, and a Snivy which is a grass type." She let them all out of their balls and they looked around when suddenly they all looked at me realizing I was the beginner trainer.

"Pick me! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" the little Oshawott said happily

I looked at the Snivy who was just standing with his arm crossed and looking away. And there was also Tepig who was kind of confused about the all situation.

I smiled and looked at Fennel "I'd like the Oshawott please" Fennel smiled and gave me Oshawott pokeball "You picked me!" the little Oshawott looked extremely happy "yeah I sure did picked you buddy" I said with a smile as I picked him up, apparently he was pretty light

"So you'll be fighting Cilan ah?" Fennel said as she was trying to find something in a little closet

"Right, because her starter was a water type, well I'm looking forward for the fight with you" Cilan said with a small smile "Yeah, me to! I can't wait" I said Excited

"Well you will need this two, it's a pokedex" Fennel said as she handed me a pokedex "I already have one" I said as Oshawott jumped on my shoulder

"You do? From where? "Fennel asked

_Oops.__ I don't think I should have said it _"Um, this kid gave it to me, said he didn't want it" I said and looked at Fennel "Could you please show it to me?" Fennel asked, I opened my bag and handed the pokedex to her "It's brand new! They didn't even put their name in!" Fennel said as she kept examining the device. "Well you should take this one instead" she handed me a brand new pokedex

"Why not that one?" I asked kind of confused "This one might be tampered with …. It could be dangerous to travel with bad equipment" she said and laid the small device on the desk and handed me the other one "Oh, right… well thanks Fennel!" I said with a big smile on my face

"no problem, You kids should walk her to the Pokemon center, or is she staying with you?" Fennel asked

"Would you like to stay with us?" Cilan asked politely "No thank you, I think I should go to the center"

"So let's go, we'll show you the way" Chili said with a smile

We all thanked Fennel and left the house.

* * *

"It seems you and Oshawott are getting along" Cilan said with a smile, I looked at my shoulder where Oshawott was sitting "Yeah he's awesome" I said and Oshawott licked my cheek

We stopped at the entrance of the center

"See you soon Jane" Cilan said with a smile "Bye Jane you should come by to eat at restaurant tomorrow" Chili said and waved us goodbye

"Me and Oshawott will come by tomorrow" I smiled as I walked in the center

* * *

_'Wow the place is huge!'_

I walked to the counter where I saw nurse joy

"Hello what may I help you with?" she asked sweetly

"Hey are there any rooms available?" I looked at the Audino that was standing besides her "Yes, Audino can you please take this young girl her room?" nurse Joy asked the pink pokemon

"Yes please come with me" Audino said as she grabbed a key and started to walk away

After a couple of minuets we stopped in front of the room "Here is your key, have a pleasant night" the Audino said sweetly "Thanks, you to"

The Audino started walking and suddenly stopped "Miss you seem to understand me" she said with shocked eyes "umm Yeah, but can you please not tell anyone?" I answered her

"Alright Miss if that is what you wish, but may I ask why?"

"No special reason" I said before entering the room

I closed the door behind me and just collapsed on the bed

_Tomorrow is going to be a hard day._


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. Except Jane

* * *

"Hey, are you ok?" Oshawott looked at me with two worried eyes "Yeah I'm fine I'm just tired" the night didn't pass that easy, I woke up like 7 times through the night

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked with a smile

"How about we'll go to the woods for a bit?" I suggested and he happily nodded

"Could we train as well?" I looked at him surprised "You want to go train?" he nodded with a big smile "yeah, I want to get stronger!" I smiled at him and nodded "alright sure, then we should go get some food and then head to the forest"

"Are we going to visit Cilan and Chili?" the little guy asked "no, I think we should get some fruits and make a picnic or something, that way we could get to know each other better " I said with a smile as I got out of the bed "Alright! when will we be leaving?" I looked at my xtransceiver that was still on my arm "well if its 7 am then just give me half an hour to get ready and then we'll leave"

"Fine but do it fast" he said as he started pushing me towards the shower "Ok! Ok! No need to push me I can walk by myself" he shooked his head "Well you're not doing it fast enough!"

"Fine, just wait here" he sat on the bed and I quickly went into the shower

* * *

After 15 minuets we were already out of the center with a basket full of fruits, vegetables and I was wearing my new swimsuit.

After we walked for nearly 20 minuets we stopped in front of a little river "Looks good" I said and smiled at Oshawott who was admiring his surroundings.

I took my shirt and shorts off and was in my brand new swimsuit, As I laid everything next to the tree I felt a splash of water hitting my leg "Oshawott!" he laughed

I quickly grabbed him "you won't be laughing for long" I said as I throw myself and the little Pokemon in my hands into the water "The water is so warm!" Oshawott said as he started floating "Yeah it feels so nice!" I washed my face with the water

"Well don't enjoy it to much we have to train!" Oshawott said seriously "Right…" I yawned

We started swimming from one side of the river to the other and after about 10 of those I felt pretty breathless "Oshawott stop, I've got another idea" Oshawott looked at me confused "What is it?"

"How about we check your aim?" I asked still trying to catch my breath "All right but how?"

I got out of the river and walked to this tree about 20 feet away "Try to hit this tree with a water gun" he did an amazing job and hit the tree at the exact middle "Wow! you are really good at this!" I said while clapping "Yeah, Fennel teaches us some moves before giving us away"

"I forgot to check the pokedex on you, I'll go grab it" I opened my bag and pulled out the pink device

"Hey you're number 007 on the dex! You're like James Bond" Oshawott looked at me confused confused "Who is James Bond?"

"James Bond is a fictional character, he is this awesome spy how works for MI6 and his code name is 007, and he has movies and books about him, maybe one day I'll show you"

"Wow that sounds awesome" Oshawott said happily "Hey I've got an awesome idea" I said as I got the pokedex back in the beg "What is it?" Oshawott asked me "How about I'll call you James bond? It could be like you're the real 007"

"Wouldn't he be upset with me using his name?" I raised an eyebrow "Do you know what a fictional character is?" he looked at the ground "No…. "He said quietly, all I could do is smile at the sweet little Pokemon "a fictional character means he's made up, so I highly doubt he'll care" I told him

"Oh ok! I get it! Well then call me J for short" he looked up with a big smile "Don't tell me you're afraid he might be real and might be mad if you'll use his name"

"No it's just sounds more spy like this way" he said and started to jump around "Hey can you hear that?" I looked at him confused and tried to listen "Cheren lets stop for a swim!" I heard a bubbly girly voice "No, we have to get to Striaton city Bianca"

"Please! We could stop for breakfast and swim"

"Swimming after you eat is bad for you" A couple of seconds later I could see them both clearly Bianca was the first to make eye contact with me

"Heyyyy! excuse me!" she started running in my direction, J stood in front of me ready to hit if necessary "Hey I'm Bianca and this is my friend Cheren we were wondering how are the water?"

I smiled "hey, my name is Jane and that's J and the water are great" I said as I wrapped a towel around me " by the way if you're planning on going to the gym then you should know it's closed until 9" I said and Bianca looked at her xtransceiver "And look at this, its only 8:30 just enough time to go for a swim"

"Fine, fine we'll go for a swim, do you mind if we'll join you here Jane?" Cheren asked politely "No, not at all" I smiled at the two teens "You have an Oshawott ah? Do you mind if we battled?"

"Cheren you said we'll go swimming!" Bianca whined

"We will Bianca, but I just want to check my Snivy's strength"

"Fine what ever, just do it fast" she crossed her hands

"Alright I'll battle you, but I only have one Pokemon"

"So it's going to be one on one uh? Alright" he smiled as he reached for his pokeball


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. except Jane

* * *

"Snivy come out!" the black haired boy said while throwing a pokeball to the air, I looked as the ball released a flash of light and a little green Snivy appeared "J, go for it" I told the little Oshawott

_'This is my first battle! It's going to be so much fun!'_

"Snivy use Vine Whip!" Cheren told the his Snivy "On it boss" the Snivy answered

"J, dodge it and use Water Gun"

"Snivy dodge it!" but Cheren was to late J already managed to hit Snivy

"Snivy you ok?" Cheren asked "Of course I am! do I look like a weakling to you?" the Snivy said and looked at Cheren "Use tackle with full strength" the Snivy started going J's way

Snivy was getting closer to J and I started to panic "J jump real high and use your shell to hit his head!" He jumped at the right time and hit the little Snivy right on the head, Snivy was hurt but I could see it wasn't enough to bring him down "now J use tackle" Snivy and Cheren looked at each other and smiled

_'What are they up to?'_

Just when J got too close I realized "Snivy use vine whip!" Cheren ordered the green pokemon "Oshawott use your shell to deflect it!" he managed to deflect it but not for long and he was slapped by the whips "Snivy tackle him" Snivy ran his way and tackled the little Oshawott. "J!" he crashed down to the ground

"J is unable to battle, the winner is Cheren. Could we go swimming now?" Bianca asked while she was already in her swim suit

I ran to J who was on the ground "hey buddy, are you ok?" I asked feeling his pain "Yeah I'm fine, that was fun"

"You were great for your first time" I said with a smile "What do you mean first time?" Cheren asked confused "that was our first battle together" I said as I got up still holding little J in my hands "This is your first battle?! When did you get your Oshawott?"

"Last night" Cheren looked shocked and I mean he looked like he seen a ghost or something "Bianca I can't swim with you right now, I have to go train!" Bianca looked at him disappointed and then turned mad "fine then! I'll just stay here to swim with my new friend!" she said as she laid an arm around my shoulders "I'm sorry B, but if I want to become a Pokemon champion I'll have to train, I promise that we'll go swimming later" he said with a smile "Fine but you better not leave Striaton after your gym battle" she said still a bit angry, Cheren just nodded with a smile

"Cheren?" he looked at me "Yeah what is it?"

"There is a place in the city that's called the Trainers' School you should go check it out if you're looking for a place to train" he nodded and smiled "Sounds good, thanks I will, See you later Bianca" he said before kissing her cheek, and she blushed "See you later dummy" she told him with a smile

We watched as he walked away "So do you still want to stay and swim?" I asked the blond "Of course I do! Let's go! Hey do you want to go shopping later? I heard they have a great mall around here!" she said with a big smile "Sure, sounds good!" I nodded as we both headed towers the water "Hey J do you feel better now?" as a response he just jumped off my hands and nodded with a big smile "yeah I do! Let's go swimming!" We all went inside the warm water "Wow this place is amazing!" Bianca said with a smile

"Yeah we were walking around trying to find a place to train and found this place" We swam for a bit, and then got out to eat some breakfast "So how old are you Jane?" Bianca asked as she took a bite from an apple like fruit "I'm 15 how about you?" she smiled "Finally a girl my age I can hang out with!" she said with a big grin "Don't you have any other friends who are girls your own age?" she just shook her head "No, Nuvema Town is pretty small, so the only people who are my age are Cheren who you have already met and black who I haven't seen since Accumula Town"

"Oh… well I don't know many girls my own age too…." I tried to make her feel better "Really? I thought that Striaton was a pretty big city" I shook my head "I'm not from Striaton" she just looked at me surprised "Really? I was sure you were, with how you know your way around!" I nodded "yeah I did a bit of research before coming here"

"You sound just like Cheren" she said happily "Really?" I asked with a raised brow "Yeah just less nerdy then him, which is a good thing I guess" she said and giggled "Hey I was wondering… are you and Cheren dating?"

"No… why do you like him?" she asked and gave me a look of 'if you'll say yes I'll hit your face so hard' "No, I don't like him, I only asked because you two look like you are dating" Bianca blushed "Well I would like it if we were, but I don't know! I'm just afraid he doesn't like me back" she said with a sad face "I'm sure you two will end up together" I smiled at her

"Really?" Bianca asked with sparkling eyes "Sure, I think he likes you back"

"Thanks, but do you mind not telling him about this?" I just nodded "Maybe I should hook you up with my other friend Black? That would have been so cool!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not really looking for a boyfriend right now"

"Really? Why not?" Bianca asked "I don't know, I just don't want to deal with a boyfriend right now" I said and looked at her "Oh that's too bad! Well do you have a type? "

"Um yeah I guess I like guys with bright eyes and I want a smart guy but not a snob, umm I like tall guys to" Bianca had a big smile on her face "What is it Bianca? You're scaring me"

"I never had a girl talk before! This is so fun! I can never talk about this stuff with Cheren and Black!"

"Yeah I like talking to you to, it's pretty fun" I said and returned a smile "Bianca?" we both turned around to see a brown haired guy standing behind us


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. except Jane

* * *

"Oh it's you, Hey Black!" Bianca smiled at him "Hey B what were you talking about? and who's your friend?" he kneeled down besides us "This is Jane, and what we were talking about is none of your business!" He smiled and then looked at me "Hey Jane my name's Black, its nice to meet you"

"You too" I said with a smile "hey, Where's Cheren?" Black asked while looking around "I think he's already at Striaton, he was going there to train at the trainer's school" Bianca answered him. "Why didn't you go with him?" Black asked concerned

"I wanted to stay here and swim with my new friend" she said with her girly voice "Mind if I join you?" Black asked with a smile "Yes, as a matter affect I do! We're having girls time" Bianca said crossing her arms "J is a guy" I corrected her and smiled "Well girls and Pokemons! No boys allowed!"

"Fine, fine I'll leave but whose Oshawott is that?" Black asked and looked at J "He's mine, his name is J"

"Oh that's cool! I started with an Oshawott to! Mine's a girl her name is Ella" I was about to say something back but Bianca started talking "That's cool Black, now leave!" she said and pointed at the road to Striaton city "Fine, you don't need to yell I'm leaving" he said as he started to walk away "Nice meeting you Jane" he said as he turned once again and gave a smile before disappearing into the woods "Did he say he had an Oshawott too? Can we go play with her?" J asked happily "I'm sure we'll see him again and I'm sure you'll get to play with his Oshawott" I told the little Oshawott with a smile"yaaaayyyyyy"

"Jane?" Bianca looked at me worriedly "Yeah what's up Bianca?" I looked at her "How did you know what your Oshawott asked?"

_'I just enjoy getting myself in these messes don't I?'_

"I just guessed he asked about that" I tried to get myself out of it "Oh ok, I actually thought you understood him for a moment" she said before patting J on the head

_'She bought that? Wow that was easy'_

"Hey its 9:30 , do you feel like heading to the mall now?" Bianca asked and snapped me out of my thoughts "Yeah sure…" we both got up and got dressed

* * *

"Wow this place is huge!" Bianca said while carrying me from one store to another "This dress would look so cute on you!" she said as she pushed a cute blue dress in my hands and pushed me to the measuring cells, I went inside the cell and quickly changed to it

"What do you think?" I asked while getting out of the Cell "Oh! It looks so lovely on you! You should totally get it!" I looked at the mirror, and for the first real time I actually realized I didn't look like my real self, I was cartoonish and looked a lot like the girl character from the game except from a couple of things that still made me look like myself

"Well do you like it?" Bianca asked with a smile "Yeah, I think I'll get it, hey where is J?"

"He was here a moment ago!" Bianca said and looked around, I looked around as well and saw J talking to a green haired guy who was kneeling beside to him, I walked his way when suddenly realizing who he was talking to "So you actually like being with her?" the guy asked J "Yeah she's fun! And she can understand me too!"

"J you can't just walk around like that! it's dangerous" I said with a responsible tone "Hey Jane meet my new friend, N" he said as he turned around "hey Jane that dress looks really good on you!" the little Oshawott Complimented me "Thanks J" I kneeled down and looked at him "Look just don't talk to strangers ok? There are bad people who could try and take you away"

"Like who?" N asked from behind me, I got up and looked at him "Like team plasma" I said while crossing my arms "Team plasma only takes Pokemon from bad trainers"

"Oh don't tell me it's you again" I heard Bianca say "You know him?" '_I thought that only Cheren and Black met him'_

"Yeah I was walking with the guys when he showed up and challenged Black, saying he wanted to listen to what his Pokemons were saying, how weird is that?" The little Zorua beside N wasn't happy at all at that comment and gave her a mean glare. "Well as long as he doesn't try to do anything he'll regret I'm fine with him" I said keeping eye contact with him "Your Oshawott…." N started talking "his name is J" I shot back "Fine, J said he liked to be with you, but he also said something else" he said and looked at Bianca "What?!" the blond was gave him an angry look,N just shock his head "I might misunderstood" he said and looked at me "Well it was nice meeting you Jane and seeing you again Bianca" he said as he started walking away "Bye N" J said and waved the green haired teen

After a couple of seconds Bianca started talking again "what a strange guy, wonder what else J said about you" I smiled at the little Oshawott who was beside my leg "Jane when will we go train?" he asked

"Hey I have to go somewhere"

"Where to?" she asked confused "A place called the dream yard, I want to go train there with J"

"Oh… then I guess I'll go meet up with Black and Cheren" she said disappointed "Hey do you want to eat dinner at the gym restaurant tonight?" I asked her as I picked up J "Sounds great I'll ask the guys if they want to come along!" she said with a smile "Ok I'll see you then, I'm just going to pay for the dress first"

* * *

Well the dress was pretty expensive but I did end up buying it because J kept saying that it looked nice, well at least I still had some space in my bag even with the dress being in there along with the notebook and the small bag with all the Pokemon stuff

We were walking towards the dream yard when J started talking "Jane why don't you like N? He's really nice!" he asked kind of disappointed "I can't get too close to him" I answered with a sigh "Why not? You and Bianca got close!" I looked at him and shook my head "He can't know I can understand you, as a matter effect no one can, well at least not yet"

"But why not?" he asked confused

_'Should I tell him? I mean he's my Pokemon now, he should know the truth about me...'_

"No way you'll believe me if I told you the truth" I said ans sadly looked at him "Sure I'll believe you! you're my trainer! Please tell me" he said with puppy eyes"Fine I'll tell you just stop looking at me like that" We both sat down "but you have to promise not to tell anyone, and not talk about it unless I say it's ok"

"I promise!"

"Ok…" I started telling him how I found the notebook and how it brought me here, I did left out the fact that Pokemon was a game, I couldn't tell him something like that, I just said we heard all about their universe and how awesome it is.

"So you're like an alien? That's so awesome!" I shook my head "I'm not exactly an alien I'm from earth just from a different universe"

"That makes it even cooler!"

"I'm glad you're happy about it, but you have to remember to keep it a secret" I reminded him "Right, so you don't want N to know you can understand me because?" he asked still a bit confused "you saw how Bianca treated N when she found out he understood you, I just don't want people to know it." I said with a sigh "Ok … so I made a slip telling him you could understand me right?"

"Yeah but luckily he thought he misunderstood you so we're good for now" I moved a piece of hair away from my face "Excuse me Miss but are you serious about this?" we both turned around to see an Audino standing behind us "have you heard us?" I asked completely scared of the out comes "Yes I have, and no body else did, so it's true then, you are from a parallel universe! How exciting! Miss Jane you have got to let me join you, I would love to come with you!" We both looked at her surprised "I taught Audinos were not the adventurous type" J said

"Well maybe not all of us like to take chances, but this is so exciting! A human who came here from a different universe! Who could miss on something like that? " I looked at J and back at Audino "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Please?" I looked at her "It's not like I have many people to tell it to, not many humans here can understand me, but if that's what you wish in order to let me join you then yes I promise" I looked at her hesitantly "Please Miss it's boring here! I really wish to come with you on your adventure!" she said with hopeful eyes "Alright you can come, but you got to keep it a secret" I said with a smile "Of course I will! As I said I'll do anything to come with you, so keeping a secret won't be too hard" I pulled a pokeball out of my bag and threw it gently in her direction, The small ball hit her

1...2...3 and a little red light disappeared which means she was in

I let her out and she smiled "Thank you Jane"

"No problem" I smiled back


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. except Jane

* * *

"So Audino let's check you out" I said while taking my pokedex out of my bag.

'Its auditory sense is astounding. It has a radar-like ability to understand its surrounding through slight sounds.'

"That's cool, hey your Ability is Regenerator, and it says that you get ⅓ of its maximum HP restored when being switched out in battles, that sounds useful" I said as I got my pokedex back in my beg "Oh I never knew that! I always assumed I didn't have one! " she said excited "Why wouldn't you have an ability?"

"All my friends knew which ability they had except me, I always felt kind of left out in battles because of it" I felt kinda bad for the Audino "Oh, well you are a part of our team now!" I tried to cheer her up and she just lightly smiled at me "So what attack moves do you know?" I asked her "I know Pound and DoubleSlap" I nodded "That's good, what about Attract?" She happily nodded "I learned it not to long ago from my Purrloin friend" I smiled "That's pretty cool, it could be very useful"

"Jane when will we go train?" I looked at J "We will soon, but I want to get to know Audino first" he gave me a mad glare "What is it J? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him "You said we'll go train! Together!"

"I understand" the Audino said with a hurt voice "J doesn't wish me to be a part of your team"

"It's not that!" J said crossing his arms "J? Why don't you wand Audino to be with us?" I kneeled beside him "I just don't want you to forget about me, now that you have another Pokemon" I gave him a little hit on the head "Don't be silly! I could never forget about you! I only met you yesterday and I would kill anyone who would try and hurt you!" I said while putting my arms around his little body ,He blushed "oh come on Jane, don't make such a big deal out of it" He had then looked at Audino "I'm sorry for making you feel bad, welcome to the team!" she shook her head "No, I'm sorry for coming in between the two of you, maybe I should leave"

"No!" me and J said firmly "Look, I only acted that way because I was afraid Jane might abound me for you!" I gave him another little hit on the head "J you are an idiot? I could never abounded you, and Audino please don't leave I want you to be with us!"

"Do you really want me to, or are you just feeling bad for me?" I shook my head "I really want you to join us! Please?" She looked at J asking for approval "Audino stop asking me if it's ok, I already said I didn't have a problem with you joining us"

"If you are both ok with me joining then I'll be happy too! I really didn't want to push in, but this is going to be such an amazing adventure!" I nodded happily and got up "Well I still want to train" J said

"Hey I've got an idea!" they both looked at me "How about we play Tag?" J gave me a 'you can't be serious' kind of look "But I want to train!" he cried out "We could train on your speed that way" I said with a smile "Really?" I nodded "Sure, you need to **run** to catch me, and you could try and be creative about it"

"Ok fine, but if I see it's not helping we stop"

"J, don't be so tight up we could always train!" I told the little Oshawott "Fine, fine we'll play"

"Well you're it!" I said as I touched J's head and started to running

* * *

The game was fun, J and Audino were really fast and always got me, but after a while they just tried to get each other which was pretty interesting to watch, at one point J even went up a tree and dived down from it only to catch Audino.

"Well" I looked down at my xtransceiver "its 5 pm now, I think we should go back, I'm getting hungry for real food, I can't eat another single berrie"

"It's 5 already? But it was only 12 when we got here"

"Well I spend like an hour on telling you everything and then half an hour on getting to know Audino"

"So we've been running for 3 and a half hour?"

"yeah and you gotten pretty good at it, tomorrow we'll train on the attacks you two know and then if everything will go smoothly we should try to challenge the gym leaders later tomorrow"

"Alright, I will be ready to fight!" Audino said

"Me too, we are going to beat Cilan's butt" I smiled at how enthusiastic he was

"Yeah we will! But first we need to get ready for the dinner with Bianca and the guys, we should to go to the Pokemon center" They both nodded and we all started to walk away "Just remember I can't answer you tonight"

"Alright don't worry about it! We can keep secret" J said and jumped to my shoulder "Right, Miss you shouldn't worry at all, I know I will keep the secret and I'm sure J will too"

"Thanks I'm sorry for keep reminding you but this is Important " I smiled

* * *

We kept walking, Audino and J got to know each other "So J isn't your birth name?" Audino asked surprised "No Jane gave it to me because in her universe there is this dude named James Bond and he's like this awesome spy and his code name is 007 just like my dex number, so we decided to call me J for short"

"How exciting, what shall be my name Jane?" I looked at her "umm how about the name Rae?"she nodded and her eyes sparkled "What a nice name! Yes I would love it if you called me Rae!" I nodded "Great so its Rae and J, cool"

We kept walking when suddenly J started running off to the side

"J, where are you going?" I ran after him "N is there, I want to say hey!" I looked forward and saw the tall guy looking our way, behind me Rae was running as well trying to keep up.

"Hey N" the little Oshawott said with a big smile "Hello J how are you?" N bend down and smiled at him "I'm great! We are coming back from training! It was so much fun!" N frowned at that and I just rolled my eyes "I don't believe I've met you yet" he said and looked at the Audino She looked up at me like asking for approval "Rae, you don't have to ask me if you want to talk to him" she looked at him and then back at me "Your heart pounded faster when J said his name, I do not know if you are upset with him and I didn't want to bother you about it"N looked up at me, but I just kept my poker face

_'Why would she say that? She knows I can't answer her'_

"Did you not understand her?" N asked locking eyes with me, I just shook my head "She said that she didn't know if you were upset with me and she didn't want to bother you about it" I looked at her and smiled "thank you Rae, don't worry about it I'm not upset, you can talk to him if you want"

"Alright Miss, I'm Rae it's nice meeting you N" He smiled back at her "it's nice meeting you too, may I ask how you met Jane?"

I could feel my heart racing

"We kind of bumped into each other" she said with a kind smile "Oh? That's nice, do you like being with her?" she nodded "Yes she is very kind and interesting, I like her a lot, don't you?" N blushed a little "I just met her recently" I gave Rae a surprised look "Rae what are you asking him?" I gave her a glare and she just returned a playful smile "She was just asking if we known each other for long"

The Audino giggled at that

"Come on Rae, we need to go" I grabbed her hand "Oh! But I want to keep talking to N" she protested "Actually, me and Zorua need to go, I'm sorry Rae but I'm sure I'll see you again" "That's to bad, well then goodbye N" Rae said disappointed

"Bye N, see you later" I said

J just looked confused at the conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. Except Jane

* * *

We got to the Pokemon center and went straight to our room

I closed the door behind us and looked at Rae

"Rae! Why did you say all of that?" I asked waiting for her explanation

"I knew it!" she said clapping her hands and giggling

"What?" J and I looked at her confused

"You like him! Even now when you are talking of what I told him your heart beat goes insane!" she said with a happy grin

"I don't like him! I was just worried of what might happen"

"Right Jane whatever you say" she smiled at me

"What is so bad about Jane liking N?" J asked innocently

"She doesn't like him the same way as you do, she likes him as a mate!"

"A mate?" The little Oshawott asked confused

I felt my face turn red "I do not! I don't even know the guy!"

"Love at first sight?" the Audino suggested

"No just stop it! I don't like him, and if you don't mind I'm going to take a shower, I need to get ready for dinner"

I grabbed my bag and stormed into the bathroom

_'I don't like N, he is only a character in the game! I couldn't like him'_

I looked at the mirror, _'I look so different, I can't believe I'm really here'_

I opened the bag and looked at the notebook

It didn't look that different, and to be honest it didn't even look that real to begin with

I placed it back in the bag and took out my dress, it was a blue summer dress, and it barely touched my knees. I laid it on the towel rack and went into the shower

* * *

I got out and wore the dress, I looked at my curly hair in the mirror and it looked a bit bushy_ 'maybe I can ask Rae to fix it'_

I wore my xtransceiver on my arm and opened the door just to see J and Rae sitting on the bed like little kids how were waiting for their punishment.

"What's up guys?" I asked Worried

"Jane I didn't mean to act like that, please don't be upset with me!" Rae said before even looking up at me

"Yeah and I won't talk to N if you don't want me to" J said in the same panicked tone as her

"What's wrong with the two of you?" I asked and sat between them

"We just don't want you to be upset with us and go back to your universe" J said in panic

"I'm not upset anymore, and I wouldn't leave you if you just made me a bit angry" I hugged them both

"You two should loosen up a bit! You aren't going to get rid of me so easily!"

"Promise?" J asked looking up me with a pair of big eyes

"Promise" I smiled and kissed his forehead before letting go of both of them

"Rae, could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" she answered with a smile

"Can you fix my hair?" her eyes brightened

"I would love to! And by the way that dress really suits you, are you wearing it for someone special?" She asked with a playful smile

"No, I'm just going with Bianca and the guys for dinner" she started fixing my hair

"Will N be joining you?" she asked and then giggled

"No he won't and why are you giggling?"

"No reason" she said while pulling my hair

* * *

"All done!" Rae said with a smile

I got up and looked at the mirror

It looked pretty casual and yet it looked somehow, classic

"You look really nice Jane!" J said with a smile

I looked at my xtransceiver and quickly called Bianca

"Hey Jane! Where are you?" I saw the cheery blond face on the screen

"I'm at the center how about you?" I asked her

"I'm here too! What room?" Bianca asked with a big smile

"136" she nodded

"Ok I'll be there in a minuet"

"Ok see you then"

The call ended, after a couple of minuets there was a knock on the door

I opened the door to see Bianca wearing a short pink dress

"Oh! You look so cute!" She said with a big smile

"Thanks, you too" she suddenly took a part of my hair

"How did you get your hair to look like that?" she asked

"Rae did it for me" I pointed at her

"Oh, you got an Audino? That's cool!"

"Yeah I met her at the dream yard, her name is Rae"

"Cool! Hey Rae my name is Bianca!" the pink Audino waved at her

"So what time are we going?" I asked Bianca

"The guys said they should be ready in about a half an hour"

"Ok so what do you want to do for the meantime?"

"You haven't met Lillipup yet right?" I nodded

"Well it's about time you do!" she said while reaching for the pokeball inside her bag

After a while she took out the red and white ball

"Lillipup come out!" in a flash of light a little dog like Pokemon appeared

"Oh how cute!" I sat down and started patting him

"Yeah I got him after you went to the dream yard"

"That's pretty cool"

We kept playing until the guys came by and then we left for the restaurant

* * *

We all walked in, Cilan instantly saw me and started walking our way

"Hello Jane, you look great" he said and stopped in front of me

"Thanks" I blushed a bit

"Hey Jane!" I saw Chili coming towards us from the cash register

"Jane how do you know all the Striaton gym leaders?" Black asked confused

"She doesn't know all of them" we looked at Cress who was now standing beside Cheren with a tray in his hand

"I waitress for them yesterday because Cress was sick"

"Oh" was all Black said

"Well meet Bianca, Cheren and Black" I said while pointing at each one of them

"It's nice meeting you all" Cilan said with a friendly smile

"Come on I'll show you to your table" Chili said while putting his hand around my shoulders and walked us

* * *

The dinner went good, the food was great and I got to know Black and Cheren better.

I am now in the bed completely exhausted from this day, I can't wait to challenge the gym leaders tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. except Jane

* * *

"Jane, wake up!" I was shaken by J

"What is it?" I asked still pretty sleepy, my eyes were not completely able to open

"Get up! We want to go train!" I opend my eyes a bit more and saw that they were both up and ready to go

"What time is it?" I asked before letting out a yawn

"It's 6:30" Rae said with a kind smile

"Why do you wake up so early?" I took off the blanket, Realizing that they will not let me go back to sleep

"It's not that early! We're up for nearly an hour! Rea said that we should wait a bit before waking you up"

"You guys are up since 5:30 am?" I gave them a disbelieving look

"Yeah you should try to get up earlier, you're so lazy" J said while pushing me off bed

I got out of the bed and gave him a mean look before I went into the shower

* * *

I was still pretty tired but not as much as the day before

_'At least I slept well tonight'_

We stopped next to the river me and J were the day before.

"Make the training today extra hard so we could go battle the gym leaders" J requested I just nodded in response

"I'm starting"

I took a little berry that was a grape size and throw it at Rae, It hit her head and she gave me a confused look

"If that was, lets say an ember you would have been hurt" I said

"I did not realized you were going to try to hit me, please let me try again" her face turned serious

I took a berry and throw it at J and he quickly dodged it

I nodded and looked at Rae who still had a serious face on

_'They are both taking this seriously'_

I throw a berry at her and she dodged it "ok let's try something harder"

I started throwing berries at both of them, Rae had a bit of a problem dodging all of them

I stopped throwing and walked their way

"J, do you mind if we'll work on Rae speed for a bit?" I asked the little Oshawott

"We will train today right?" he asked while crossing his hands

"Sure we will" I looked at Rae who looked a bit embarrassed

"Come on Rae" I grabbed her hand and took her to a little clearing in the forest, J followed us.

"I know that I'm not fast but we should try and work at the small range battles"

"Ok Miss" she smiled

I started throwing punches and kicks aimlessly at her and she dodged them all

"Jane stop" she said and held my hands

"You aren't doing it right try to focus your energy at me and then punch"

"Are you too working on Rae's speed or on Jane's kicks?" J asked while relaxing under a tree

"J, she must know a little fighting, you wouldn't want her to get hurt one day because she can't give a punch, would you?"

"I think J might be right, we need to train on your speed first"

"No! I forbid you to continue your Journey with no knowledge of any sort of fighting"

"But I have you and J to help me right?"

"Miss you should always be prepared!"

"I got an idea" J said trying to settle the argument

"You can train her after the gym battle! That way we can both train now, and then we could both train her"

"Yeah that way I probably won't be this tired like I am now and would be much more focused"

She looked at the both of us and sighted "you two are impossible, fine let's train"

Oshawott got up "I might have an idea on how you could train on your speed and I could train on my attacks at the same time" he said with a smile

"What is it?" me and Rae asked looking at him

"I'll try to shot water guns at you and you try to dodge, that way I'll train on my water gun aim and power and you could train on your speed"

"That's a pretty good idea J, just don't use full power on the water guns ok?"

"No, use full strength" Rae said with a serious face

"You can't, It might hurt you!" I said worriedly

"I need this! I don't expect the gym leader to take it easy! I need full power training Jane" she said with fire in her Crystal blue eyes

I was really hesitating if to let her do it or not.

"Jane you don't need to worry, I'm not a weakling" she said with a smile

"I know you're not, but I can't help but be afraid you might get hurt"

"Don't worry about it" she said while walking away "go for it J" Rae said and he smiled

* * *

The training when pretty good, after we worked on Rae speed we worked on her and J's attacks, they both got really strong.

We are ready for the gym battle.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. except Jane

* * *

"Hey Cilan" I smiled at the green haired boy

"Hey, you haven't been waiting for long have you?"

"No" I really haven't, me J and Rea had only got to the gym a couple of minuets ago but I could see that J was already nerves abot the battle

"Well Chili is currently battling a trainer, lets watch his battle and after they finish we could have our own battle" Cilan said while he started walking towards the inside of the gym , the restaurant was pretty empty because most diners were watching the battle

I looked down and saw who Chili was battling, it was N , I saw J's face lighten up and Rae started giggling

We got to the first row and sat down

"Go N! You can win!" J said from beside me

Just when J said that N's Zorua gave the last hit and finished Chili's Pansear.

"Pansear can't battle anymore the winner is the challenger N"

N stepped beside his Zorua while Chili thanked Pansear for his great battle and returned him to his pokeball

"Well N that was a good battle, I give you the trio badge" Chili smiled as he handed him the badge

N gave him with a disgusted Look "yeah , thanks" he said and then turned around to leave , just when he turned his eyes instantly locked with mine and he started walking my way .

"Hey Jane" N said with a soft smile

"Hey N, Congratulations on the badge"

"Yeah congratulations N" J said with a smile from my side

"Thank you" he gave him a friendly smile

"Hey N" Rae said from my side

"Oh, hello Rae" he gave an awkward smile

"I didn't know you two knew each other" Chili said while stopping infront of us

"Yeah we met yesterday" I told the red head

"So are you here to challenge the gym?" Cress joined the conversation

"Yes, I am" I smiled at him

"So we should start" Cilan kindly smiled at me and stood up

"Do you mind if I'll stay to watch the battle?" N asked me

"It's a free country, you can do what ever you want" I said as I walked into the arena with Rae and J following

I stood at one edge while Cilan was standing at the other and Cress stood at the middle as the judge

"Ok I'll start with you Lillipup" he said as he throw a pokeball into the air and out of it came a little dog like Pokemon

"Ok Rae you go first"

She walked into the arena with a serious look

"Lady's first" Cilan said with a smile, I only smirked back

Just what I thought he'll do "Rae use attract" the Audino became all flirtish and send kissed to the little Lillypup

"Lillipup try to shake it off!" Cilan said to the little Pokemon, but it was too late, he was already hooked

"Now use pound" the pink Audino smashed her fist across the little Lillipup's face

The hit was so powerful it shocked him out of the bubbly state he was, but I could see he got pretty hurt

"Lillipup use tackle" he started running Rae's way

"Rae dodge him, and then use double slap"

She did an amazing job, she slapped him and by the 2nd one he was knocked out

"Lillipup isn't able to battle"

"You did a great job" Cilan said as he returned him to his ball

"Rae just keep it up!" I said with a smile

"I'm afraid that it won't be the same with Pansage" Cilan said while throwing another ball and a green little monkey came out of it

"Ready boss" the little green guy said

"Ok Pansage use fury swipes" the little monkey grew long silverish nails and scratched Rae before I could even react

"Rae!" I called to the hurt Audino

"I'm fine Miss, just keep going" I nodded

"Ok use pound and then double slap" she started going his way

"Pansage use vine whip to catch her hands and then hit her"

He grabbed her arms and throw her across the arena

"Rae!" I cried out

She stood up once again

"A fighter ah?" the Pansage said with a smirk

"Rae are you ok?" She just nodded

"Use attract" I said desperately

"Pansage break it with vine whip!" Cilan toled the little monkey like Pokemon

_Pansage managed to break it, not good_

"Now use lick and then fury swipes" he licked Rae's face and she became dozy

He took the Opportunity and hit her as hard as he could which resulted her being fainted

"Rae!"

"Rea is unable to battle, both sides have one Pokemon left"

I took out her pokeball returning her to it for the first time since I captured her

"You did a great job my friend, now rest" I kissed the pokeball and returned it inside my bag

"Well I hope you're not giving up now!" Cilan said with a smile

"I'm never going to give up, J you're up"

"it's a bout time" he said as he entered the arena with a smile

"Ok, you can go first" Cilan said with a smile

"J use water gun"

"Pansage dodge it" Cilan told the little Pokemon and he started running

"Not a chance" J said with a smirk before shooting a water gun right at the Pansage face

"Great job J, now use tackle" the little Oshawott started running towards Pansage

"Use Vine Wipes to hit him"

The whips were getting close to him

"J! Use your scalchop to deflect it!" he managed to deflect it and then hit him in the stomach

"Pansage are you ok?" Cilan asked worriedly

"Yeah I'll survive"

"Now use water gun once again full force" I told the little Oshawott

"Crap" the Pansage said while trying to dodge the attack, but there was no way he could have dodged J's aim

The water gun was so strong it pinned him against the wall, once J stopped shooting we saw Pansage fall to the ground, and he was fainted

"Pansage can't fight anymore, the winner is the challenger Jane"

"We won!" I ran to J who was running towards me as well

We made each other fall and hugged and then got up to see Cilan stand beside us

"That was a great battle Jane, you are very talented at this, I could see the harmony between you and your Pokemons, and for winning, I am happy to be the one giving you the trio badge!"

He handed me a tree colored badge which was blue, green and red

"Thanks Cilan!" I said while getting up

"no problem Jane"

We got to where N and Chili sat down

"That was a great battle Jane!" Chili said with a smile

"Thanks guys, I think I should head to the Pokemon center"

"Yes you most definitely should, Rae is hurt" Cilan said with a serious face

"Yes I think I should go as well" N said and got up from his sit

"Ok then, thanks guys I'll see you later"

"Come say goodbye before leaving town ok?" Chili said with a smile

"Sure, see you later" I said as I walked out with N and J following


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Pokemon or the characters. Except Jane

* * *

"You and J seem to have great chemistry during battle" N said as we kept walking to the Pokemon center

"I thought you were against Pokemons battles" I looked up at him

"I am, for most trainers, but there are Pokemon how enjoy battling, and J most definitely does"

"So I'm like an exception ah?" I smiled at him

"Well I suppose you are" he returned a smile

"But you do know that not all trainers are bad" I said as I looked at a trainer and his Snivy walk past us

"Not all of them are bad, but most are" we walked into the Pokemon center

"That's not true, I didn't get to meet a bad trainer yet"

We got to the reception and saw Nurse Joy standing there "hello, what may I help you with?" the cheery girl asked

"Can you please heal my Audino?" I asked while handing her a pokeball

"Yes of course" she took the ball from my hand and then looked at N "do you need anything?"

"No, thank you" I looked at him confused

"What is your name?" she asked

"My name is Jane"

"Ok Jane, I'll call you in a moment, you can sit over there for the meantime" she pointed at the seating area

"Thanks" I said as I left the reception with N and J following me

I sat down and he sat in front of me

"N why did you come here if you don't need to get your Pokemon healed?"

"I wanted to talk to you" he said, I could feel my cheeks turn pink

_'If Rae was here she would have annoyed me till death about it'_

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked trying to shake the thought about Rae out of my head

"Nothing special, you just interest me, you are different from the other trainers I met, I remembered seeing you look at the Pokemons that pass by you with amazed eyes, like they are the most special thing you have ever seen"

"I do that?" he nodded

"Yes, every time I see you look at a Pokemon I can see admiration in your eyes"

"Maybe I haven't realized I do that" I nervously laughed

He smiled at me "and there is something else, you haven't acted like I was a freak after you heard I could understand Pokemons"

I smiled back at him "well there are some people how can, and I could see you weren't the 'let's make a big deal out of it' kind of person" he nodded

"Jane" a metallic voice was heard from the speakers, I quickly got up and walked fast towards the reception

"Here you go sweetie" the pink haired girl said before handing me the pokeball

"Thank you" I said before I clicked the little button and throw the ball to the air and with a flash of light Rae appeared in front of me

"Jane! I'm so sorry if I got us to lose" she said before hugging me

"We didn't loss, we won!" I hugged her back

"We have?" she looked at me with a surprised look

"You know the fait you've got in us is amazing" J said while standing besides N

"I'm sorry if that sounded like that!" she answered back awkwardly

"Don't worry about it Rae I was joking" he said with a smile

I took my hand off of her and stood up straight

"Jane, are you going to head to Nacrene City?" N asked

"Yeah I think I will, how about you?"

"Yes, I want to start walking there before it gets too dark"

"How about we all go together?" Rae suggested with a smile

I looked at her and then back at N

"Maybe we should, it would be much easier that way" N answered her

"What did she say?" I asked him, not wanting him to know I did understand her

"She suggested we should all go together, I think it might be a good idea, because it might be dangerous for you to go there all alone"

"I'm not a weakling you know" I shoot back

"Yeah right" Rea said before crossing her arms

"I thought you might be afraid of team plasma" he smiled at me

_'Right, if I'll be with him they won't dare to even try to talk to us'_

"What would you do if they tried to hurt us?" I asked

"It could be easier to fight them off together" he took a couple of seconds to answer back

_'He isn't a good liar'_ I smiled

"Ok then I guesses it would be easier to go together"

"Then we should get some supplies, it's a 1 day trip" he said before starting to walk to the Pokemarket

"Ok" I said and started to follow him

* * *

N did all the shopping, and after we got out of the Pokemarket he gave me half of it to carry in my bag.

"Hey I want to go say goodbye to the guys before we leave" I said as I got my bag on

"Ok, we still got time before sunset" N said while looking up at the blue sky

* * *

"It's too bad you can't stick around for a bit lounger, you made a great waitress" Cilan said with a smile

"Yeah, it was fun working with you guys" Chili smiled

"Yeah I enjoyed my time here to! But I do have to go" I said before hugging them both

"Have a safe trip" Cilan wished me

"and have fun" Chili said with a smile

* * *

Me and N left the city and got to the road

That's when my xtransceiver rang, I quickly picked it up and saw Bianca with a sad face

"Hey Bianca what's up?"

"Did you really leave already? Chili said you came by to tell them goodbye an hour ago"

"Yeah I have, sorry for not calling or something but I realized we'll probably meet at Nacrene City"

"Yeah I guess we will, but I really wanted to go there with you!"

"We could meet there when you arrive, I heard they have a great café place there"

"Yeah I heard that too! Ok I'll meet you there, how was your gym battle?"

"Pretty good, did you have your battle already?"

"Yeah we won, I just got back to the Center"

"Congratulations! you battled Cress right?"

"yeah he was nice! hey I'll talk to you later ok? I just have to take a shower after this long day but I really wanted to talk to you first"

"ok see you when you'll get to Nacrene City"

"Ok sweetie bye!" she said happily before hanging up


	12. Chapter 12

The night was easy, N made us some food and it was great, we didn't talk to much though, I was too tired to do anything but go straight to sleep and J did the same, apparently Rae likes to sleep in her pokeball which got N to bitch me about it for like an hour, the next morning J woke me up early again and we were soon to continue our way to Nacrene city

"Everybody's gonna love today, love today, love today  
everybody's gonna love today  
Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to  
Love love me, love love me, love love " I started singing out of boredom

N looked at me confused "Jane what are you singing?"

_'Right, no regular songs here'_ "just an old song I like"

"What is it called?" he asked while playing with his necklace

"It's by MIKA and it's called love today" the song kept playing in my head

"I never heard of it, but I do mostly listen to classic"

"That's cool, I didn't grow with real classical music, I remember my mom used to love this band called queen and anytime we cleaned the house she would play their album and started dancing"

I felt a pain in my heart when I thought about how much fun it was

"Queen?" N asked

I nodded "Yeah, I guess they aren't famous here ah?" J looked at me and smiled

"I'm sorry but I never heard of them" I just nodded

Rae interrupted the conversation "Miss, I can hear a cry, it's a young boy and he's that way, it sounds pretty serious"

Before I could react N started talking "she said she heard a little boy crying from that direction she thinks it might be serious"

"We should go check it out" I said and they all nodded

I started running to the direction "come on" I called to N and the others who were already following

* * *

As we got there we saw a little boy sitting on the ground crying

I kneeled besides him "hey sweetie what's wrong?" he slowly looked up at me

"T-t-team p-plasma took away my-my Lillipup, we were playing at the kindergarten entrance and they just came and took him!" he finished the sentence faster then N could, and that's saying something

we heard foot steps and turned turned around to see an old man that was followed by a Purrloin "Jimmy! I told you, you can't just run off after those plasma people, they are dangerous, and who are you two?"

"I'm Jane and that's N"

"I couldn't just let them get away!" the little boy said

"I called Officer Jenny, I'm sorry but I can't do more them that, if I was just a couple of years younger, I'm sorry"

I looked at them both and Jimmy's face was just miserable "don't worry, I'll go get your Lillipup back" I smiled at the little boy once I saw his eyes sparkling with hope

"I couldn't ask you to put your self in danger" the old man said

"I've got J and Rae with me, and those plasma dudes need to understand they can't just take people Pokemons!" I looked at N

"Wait for me at the kindergarten, ok?" I said before looking at Rae "can you hear team plasma?" she closed her eyes trying to focus and then nodded "yes they are that way" she pointed at the inside of the forest, and then opened her eyes

"Ok I'll be back soon" I started running to my destination, team plasma

" wait!" the little boy started running after me

"Jimmy stop!" the old man said but the boy was already gone

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll be safe with Jane"

The old man looked at him "why didn't you go with her?"

"I can't" N simply answered

"Well am I not going to get anymore information out of you ah?" N just nodded

"Well then, we should get back to the daycare, if you are certain she can deal with two team plasma guards"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure she could deal with two guards"

"Then we should go back and wait for them, that's the most we could do if you don't want to help her" N just followed the old man towards the daycare

* * *

"There they are! Those are the guards that took Lillipup!"

"Hey you two!" they both looked at me" Yeah, you! The guys how look like their going to a pathetic Renaissance fair"

They both twitched at that "hey isn't that the kid from before?" Jimmy hid behind my lag

"You know, you plasma guys got to a new low, scaring little kids like that" I said protecting the little boy

"We need to do what ever we can to make Pokemon happy! Even if we need to scare a pathetic kid"

"You're just bullies, either you give him back his Pokemon or I'll show how it feels to be bullied " they looked at me and then at each other and burst out laughing

"Kid you could be a comedian, well that's after we take your Pokemon" the men said as he reached to his pokeball

"Yeah, we should teach you how to behave to adults" she reached to her pokeball as well

They both throw the balls in the air and from them came out a pair of Patrats

I took my pokedex out_ ' Extremely cautious, they take shifts to maintain a constant watch of their nest. They feel insecure without a lookout.'_

"J, Rae you can go for it"

They both walked in

* * *

That was an easy battle, and I mean really easy, they both lost so fast that they just ended up throwing the Lillipup's pokeball at us and made a run for it

"Wow you are so strong!" the little guy told J and Rae

"Here you go" I said as I handed him his pokeball

He had a huge smile on his face "thank you so much!" he pressed the button and throw the ball in the air, out of it came out a cute little Lillipup

The little Pokemon jumped on the boy "Jimmy! I missed you so much!" he said as he licked the boy's face, Jimmy started laughing "I missed you too Lillipup!"

The little Lillipup finally got off Jimmy

"We should head back to the kindergarten, we don't want your teacher to worry to much" he nodded

"Alright! Let's go!"

We both happily walked back to the kindergarten followed by all our beloved pokemons .


	13. Chapter 13

As we got back we saw N sitting at the entrance reading a book while Zorua was sitting on his lap.

"you're finally back!" we all looked at the kindergarten teacher that running our way

N looked at our direction and then quickly closed his book and Zorua got off of him

the teacher kneeled down and hugged the little boy"Jimmy, don't ever run like that! You got me so worried"

I started walking towards N who got up and shoved the small book in his pocket

"I didn't think you'd stay" I smiled at him

"why not? You had a very high chance of coming back, and you asked me to" I smiled at the tall teen

"excuse me" I turned around when I heard a girly voice calling me it was the kindergarten teacher

"I just wanted to thank you for getting Jimmy and his Lillipup back here safely" she smiled at me

I smiled back "no problem"

"if you weren't here, oh my, I don't even want to think about what might of happen!" She said with a panicked voice

an old lady walked besides her "sweetie relax, don't scare the young girl" she laid her hand on the young woman's shoulder

"I'm sorry but I got freaked out when my father didn't come back with Jimmy" She laughed awkwardly

"she practically held your boyfriend hostage" the old man joined the conversion

my face turned pink "he's not my boyfriend" I said as I crossed my arms

"yeah right" Rae said from besides me before she started giggling once again

I glared at her "shut it Rae"

the old women looked at me confused"what did she say?"

"I'm guessing she was teasing me again" I gave the Audino a mad look

"well Jimmy we should take you inside, all the kids are already taking a nap" the teacher smiled at the small boy

"but I want to play with Lillipup" the little boy protested

she shook her head "you can play with him later, you need to take a nap now"

the old women smiled at him "you should listen to her Jimmy, I'm sure that Lillipup is tired as well"

"alright fine I'll go" he said as he slowly walked towards the kindergarten house

"sleep well" I called him with a smile

he waved us and went inside with the little Lillipup following him

I turned back to everyone

"oh, I'm sorry I forgot to introduce my self, my name is Lorrie and I run the kindergarten" she said with a smile

"nice to meet you, my name is Jane" I smiled at her

"N" he simply said

"and what?" Lorrie asked confused

"that's his name, N"

"your name is N? Like the letter N? That's so cool!" She said in excitement

"my name is Martha and that's my husband Rick" the old women said with a kind smile

"it's really nice to meet you, but I think we should leave , we need to head to Nacrene city" I smiled at them

"you can't just leave like that! I totally own you one for getting Jimmy and his Lillipup back safely, please stay for lunch"

"what time is it?" I looked at the watch and it was 1:30

"but we wouldn't make it to Nacrene city if we won't leave now, right?" I asked N and he just simply nodded

"oh that won't be a problem! I could drive you there after you'll eat" the old men said

I just shook my head "I really want to go on foot to Nacrene, it's a beautiful day and it would be funner to walk"

"ok, well you should come by if you get the chance to" Lorrie said with a smile

"wait I got an idea how to thank this young girl!" the old women hurried to the daycare house, and after a couple of minuets she came back with an egg inside a case

"here you go!" she shoved the case in my hands

"I couldn't take it, what if it belongs to a Pokemon?" I tried to give it back to her

"don't be silly! We don't know from which Pokemon it came from and it was just sitting out there all alone, we didn't want to touch it but after seeing that no Pokemon was claiming it as their own we had to take it inside so it wouldn't get hurt, it's with us for a week now"

"oh, are you sure you want me to take it?"

"yes! You and your Pokemon's had beaten those team plasma guards all alone! I'm sure you'll be able to keep an eye on it better then I would"

"ok, if you insist I'll take it, thank you"

"good, please be careful on your journey, the both of you"

"thank you, we will" I said as I waved her and me and N continued our way to Nacrene City but not before I got the egg in my bag

* * *

we were walking for a while and N was really quiet

I looked at him and he looked a bit spaced out "N is something wrong?"

he looked at me confused "aren't we friends?"

now it was my turn to be confused "sure, why do you ask?"

"then why have you told Rick that we weren't?"

_'no. you have got to be kidding'_

"he asked if you were my boyfriend, it's not the same thing" N just looked at me shocked

"what do you mean?" he asked confused

"why do I have to tell you what's the difference?" I asked seeing how awkward that conversion was going to be

"please" he said with begging eyes

"ughh fine, look, a boyfriend is more then a friend, a relationship between a boyfriend and a girlfriend is different, they are more, what might you say? umm Intimate? Yeah they are more intimate" I felt my face turn pink

"oh, but what do you mean by intimate?"

I gave him a 'please don't make me explain that' look but he just returned me another begging look "they are closer then friends, they talk about stuff they won't tell their best friends and they also kiss and those stuff"

"kiss? father said it passes germs and is very unsanitary"

"well people do it to show trust in their partner, and to show that they don't have any fear or disgust in them, but people also do it because it makes them feel good"

"it does?" he asked with an unbelieving tone

I nodded "yeah, well that's at least what I've heard "

"have you ever been kissed?"

"no, I never had a boyfriend I liked enough to kiss"

"you can have more then one boyfriend?"

"yeah but you can only have one boyfriend at a time, otherwise it would be called cheating and it is very disrespectful"

"why is that?"

"because it's just is, you make your girlfriend feel jealous and it also gets you to not be as trusting as you would be"

"that is very interesting, thank you for explaining it to me" he friendly smiled at me

"no problem" I answered back with an awkward smile

from besides us Rae was having the time of her life, seeing me that embarrassed while J and Zorua were just jumping around


	14. Chapter 14

We were walking for nearly an hour now and it was getting really hot

"N?" I asked with frustrated voice

"yeah what is it Jane?" he looked at me

"can we stop for some lunch and a swim?" I asked as I pointed at the lake that we were walking besides

N looked at his Xtransceiver "yes, we are at a good pace, we got an hour and a half for a break if we'll keep walking at this pace"

"yay! We're going swimming!" little J said with a big smile

we all quickly changed direction towards the lake.

after we got there I sat down and took all the stuff out of my bag, there was the egg in her case, my blue dress, the little bag with the Pokemon stuff and the notebook.

I grabbed the notebook

"book of dreams? what's that?" N asked as he sat besides me

"that's nothing" I smiled as I stuffed it back in my bag

I quickly folded the dress and laid it besides the notebook and then pushed the little Pokemon stuff in it as well

I looked at the egg case "N can you help me?"

"sure, what do you need me to do?"

"could you please open the bag so I could put the egg in it?"

"yeah" he helped me and I laid the egg in there

I looked at how stuffed the bag was "I should really get a bigger bag"

"you should put the notebook and the dress in the front pocket, that way you'll have more space"

I looked and noticed the big zippered pocket

"I can't believe I didn't noticed that" I polled out the notebook and the dress and got them in the big pocket

"so what should we make for lunch?" N asked with a smile

"how about spaghetti?" I suggested

he nodded "sounds good"

* * *

the spaghetti was grate and me and N finished it pretty fast, the others ate N's spacial Pokemon food, afterwords we just talked for a bit

"lets go swimming!" J called before he ran inside the water

"hey wait for me!" I smiled as I took my shirt and shorts off and was left with my swim suit

I jumped in and the water was pretty good

I looked by my side and saw that Rae jumped in as well, I looked and saw that N was still standing out side

"N come on in the water is great!" I called him

J looked at him "yeah come on N!"

"I'll be there in a minuet, I just need to make a call" N said before going into the woods

"I wonder who's he talking to" Rae said before I sprayed some water on her face

"don't be that nosy Rae" I said before spraying her face once again

"hey!" she sprayed me back and we all started a little water war

I looked and saw N was back and he was in a black swimsuit

suddenly I felt a spray of water hit my face, I looked and saw it was coming from Rae

she smirked "It's not polite to stare"

"I wasn't!" I felt my face turn pink

"sure you weren't" she whisperer as N walked in

"the water is great" N said with a small smile

I looked at J and Rae and we seem to have the same idea in mind

"attack!" I called to the two Pokemons and we all started spaying water at the clueless teen

suddenly he was gone from sight

"where did he go?" we all stopped and looked around and we didn't see him for a couple of minuets

suddenly I was pulled in the water by a pair of hands

I looked around and saw N's hair

I tried to swim up but he was holding and making me swim with him even deeper

I singled him I couldn't breath and he just nodded before he handed me a little device

I looked at him and saw that he had his own device inside his mouth, I got it into my mouth and could breath again

he grabbed my arm and dragged me down

I looked and saw he was dragging me to a place full of Pokemons swimming around and full of beautiful water plants, the place was so beautiful, there were so many different colors and so many different Pokemons

my eyes were open as wide as they could be under water

I looked at N who was also admiring the surroundings

I looked around and saw a little herd Alomomolas swimming our way

I shook N's shoulder and pointed at them

he looked at them and smiled, they got to us and were going around us which made us be extremely close, I felt my cheeks turn rosy and the Alomomolas were tickleing us which made us both to Laugh, after a minuet or so the Alomomolas had moved on and got away from us which I was thankful for,

after some time we were looking around N grabbed my arm and started swimming back to shore

I tried to resist but he singled me that we don't have much time to go to Nacrene

we swam outside and saw all our Pokemons playing around

I took the device out of my mouth "that was amazing!" I told N with amazed eyes

"I've heard of this place and wanted to check it out, after I saw it was real I wanted to take you to see it too"

"that's nice of you" I said as we stepped out of the water

"oh take your ,umm what is this exactly?" I asked at N

"it's an underwater breathing device, and you can keep it, I don't need two of these devices"

I looked at the little device "thank you but are you sure you don't need it?"

"yes, swimming isn't really Zorua's cup of tea" N smiled as we kept walking to were all the Pokemons were playing

"you know you could have been at least a little worried" I said a little offended by the fact that they didn't even think about looking for me after I disappeared like that

"Zorua said N took you to see something" J said as he jumped on my shoulder

"so what did he show you?" Rae asked and looked at me

my eyes were glowing once I remembered that beautiful place "he took me to this place full of beautiful water plants and Pokemons! It was amazing"

"sounds fun!" J said with a smile

"sounds romantic" Rae said with a playful smile

I gave her an annoyed look

"well we should dry off and then continue our way to Nacrene city" N said as he sat down in front of the sun

I nodded "right" I sat besides him and enjoyed the sun


	15. Chapter 15

"there it is!" J said and pointed at the town right ahead

I smiled at a Blitzle that passed besides us "yeah we should be there in less then 20 minuets" N told J

I looked at my xtransceiver "and it's only 6, we made it here pretty early ah?" N nodded and then took out the book from his pocket "the full guide for the Unova traveler?" I looked at him confused

"it's always good to know stuff about places you are going to visit, did you know that Nacrene City has a train track running through the south side of the city However, it is nonfunctional, as there is no train visible and the track ends abruptly in Pinwheel Forest."

"yeah, I did" I said with a smile "oh, umm how about Nacrene City has a population of 51 people, It is among the Unova region's largest cities in terms of population."

"well I didn't know that" N nodded with a smile "see it could be useful to read about places"

"yeah but isn't it kind of boring?" I asked him and he just shook his head "it also tells the history and legends of Unova" I looked at him and nodded "sound interesting, what are you reading about now?" he flipped a page "I'm reading the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram"

"do you mind reading out loud" he looked at me and then smile "sure, I'll start over, alright 'The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon, Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin.

The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward."

"that is so amazing" I said and looked

"yes, what those pokemon went through because of people"

"no N, what I meant by amazing is how deep the relationship between a pokemon and those two trainers had to be to get the pokemon to split into two different beings"

"I have never thought about it that way, but you still can't put aside how much suffering those pokemons went through" he said and looked away

I looked at him and sighed

"hey we're almost there!" J said as he jumped off my shoulder and started running to the city entrance

"hey hold up!" I said as I grabbed N's and Rae's arms and dragged them along

"hey why are we running? It's not like we won't get there if we walk" Rae protested

"oh don't be lazy Rae! And you know J, the second he gets out of eye it would take us hours find him" the Audino didn't answer and just kept running

suddenly J stopped and lucky we were far enough not to bump into the little Oshawott

"what is it J?" I asked as I let go of N's and Rae's hands

"this place looks amazing" he said with winded eyes, I looked at the direction he was looking, I saw the city, it was full of old warehouses and it looked like an old picture from a book

"this place is beautiful" I said as we started to walk inside the city

"so N where is the pokemon center?" he looked at me and then flipped some pages in his book "it's that way" he said and I looked at the direction he was pointing at and could see the top of the pokemon center, "N since when have you been able to talk to pokemons?" I asked him as J was playing with my hair "ever since I can remember I had always been able to understand pokemons" I nodded and smiled at him "that's cool"

"Jane!" I heard a girly voice calling me, I turned around to see Bianca running my way

"Bianca? I thought you were only suppose to get here tomorrow" she stopped in front of me and happily nodded "yeah but me and the guys helped this little girl get her pokemon back from team plasma so her father offered to give us a ride"

"Bianca you have got to stop running off like that!"Cheren told the blond girl as he and black finally reached her and stood besides her

"hey Jane, I didn't know you knew N" Black said with a smile

"yeah we met him at the mall back at Striaton city, so what were you two doing?" Bianca asked and looked Suspiciously at N

"we were heading to the pokemon center, how about you guys?"

"hey! since you're staying at the pokemon center too we could share a room! How fun would that be?" Bianca offered with a smile "we could share a room? I thought that there were only private rooms" Bianca shook her head but before she could answer Cheren started talking "there are only private rooms at the Striaton city pokemon center because it's a small city and they have a regular size pokemon center but Nacrene is a bigger city and it gets more tourists which means that they can't have many private rooms, me and black are sharing a room because we don't want to be paired up with a complete stranger" he said and fixed his glass "then we should share a room, it would be fun" I said and smiled at Bianca "yeah! Let's go!" she said as she grabbed my arm and started running to the center, I turned around to see N, Black and Cheren walk behind us

as we got to the center Bianca stopped running and started speed walking to the reception desk

"welcome to the Nacrene pokemon center, how may I help you?" the pink haired woman asked with a kind smile "hello, could we please get a room?" the girl nodded and then looked at the Audino that was standing besides her "Audino could you please take those young girls to their room?" the Audino nodded before grabbing the key and started walking away, we quickly followed her until we got to room 34 "here you go" the Audino said as she handed me the key

Bianca and me thanked the Audino before opening the door "hey this room is nicer then the one in Striaton city" Bianca said as she trow her bag on the first bed "yeah this room looks a lot nicer"

I said as I sat on the second bed "hey what about the guys?" I asked and reminded Bianca that we left the guys like that and that made Bianca stand up "I forgot about them! Come on!" she grabbed her bag and quickly got out of the room, suddenly I heard a boom and quickly ran out of the room to see Bianca on top of Cheren on the floor and N and Black standing on the side

"what happened?" I looked at N "she ran out of the room and accidentally bumped into Cheren" Black answered me instead "Bianca can't you look where you're going?"Cheren fixed his glasses that luckily didn't fall off , I couldn't help but smile at the two "sorry! I was going to see if you guys were at the reception and I didn't think somebody might be at the hallway" she said as she got off of him, he stood up and gave her a hand to get up as well "well you should look were you're going before you hurt someone and even your self" Cheren said before fixing his glass once again

"thanks Cheren hey are you guys all staying together at the same room?" Bianca asked and looked at N

"no, N is staying at a different room then us" Black answer her and she nodded

"guys I think the Audino wants to take us to the room" Cheren said and pointed at the Audino who was walking away

"hey wait up!" Black called the Audino before starting to run after her

"bye Jane, I'll see you later Bianca" Cheren smiled at the blond and walked behind his friend

"Jane would you like to go to the cafe later to get some dinner?" N asked me and I could already feel Bianca staring at me "sure, but I also promised Bianca to go with her to the cafe" I smiled at her "no, it's ok we can go tomorrow morning, you should go with N" she said as she walked in the room "ok then I guess I'll come by in half an hour and we could go to there"

"ok I'll see you then" I said as I walked in the room and closed the door

in the room I saw Rae and Bianca both sitting on the bed smiling at me


	16. Chapter 16

The second I saw the smile on Rae's face I got her back in her pokeball, I really didn't feel like deal with her, I sat down on the floor and laid against the bed and J sat besides me "you know I really should of seen this, I mean you did say you like tall guys with bright eyes" Bianca said as she started messing with my hair "seen what? There is nothing going on, we're just going on a dinner, and what are you doing with my hair?" she pulled it a little "I don't know I'm just playing around with it, and sure there is something going on between you and N, but what do you even find in the guy? I mean he is so weird" I blushed a bit "I don't find anything in him he is just my friend" I tried to move but she was still playing with my hair "I told you the truth about Cheren so it's only fair that you tell me the truth about N" I looked up at her and she looked pretty serious "But there is really nothing going on, I mean the guy didn't even know what a relationship is until I told him" she raised her eyebrow "are you serious? But he looks like he's our age and he is pretty cute, how can he not know what a relationship is?" I nodded and sighed "yeah he is our age, maybe like a year older but he is so sheltered" she pulled my hair again "well lucky for him he has you to help him" she teased me and I lightly gave her a hit on her leg and she started giggling "oh come on you can't lie to me, you like him" I shook my head "as a friend not a boyfriend" she giggled again "you are so in denial" she said as she let go of my hair and got off the bed, I quickly got it back into a ponytail

"I'm not in denial, I really don't like him that way" I said as I got off the floor and walked over to my beg "oh please, you can totally tell you like him"

I took out of the beg the egg "what makes you think I do?" I said as I carefully sat on the bed and laid the egg besides me and J sat besides me "I don't know but you just do" she said as there was a knock on the door "I'll get it" I quickly said as I stood up and opened the door to see N standing there "hey N" J said from besides me "Hello J, are you ready to go Jane?" he asked and looked at me "sure I'll just grab my beg, you can come in if you want" I said as I got into the room "hello Bianca" he said as he walked in "hey N" she smiled back as she sat besides the egg, I grabbed my beg "Bianca do you mind giving Rae some dinner?" she nodded "sure, is J going with you?" I nodded "why aren't you taking Rae?" N asked and looked at me confused "she wanted to stay here with Bianca" I said and started walking to the door "are you coming?" I asked N "yeah" he followed me and we got out of the room "see you later Bianca" I said before closing the door "bye guys" she answered back from the other side

we walked for a couple of minutes until we got to the cafe

"hello how may I help you?" a girl that was about our age asked us "hey could we please get a table for 2?" she nodded "come with me" she said and started walking away and we quickly followed her, we got to a table at the side of the restaurant "here you go, I'll be back in a moment with your menus" she said as she walked away

we sat down and the waitress was back and was holding two menus "here you go, I'll be back in 5 minuets to take your order" she said and walked away to another table

I opened the menu "what are you getting?" I asked N while flipping the pages "I think I'll get the pizza what would you take?" he asked me "I think I'll take it two, what do you want J?" I gave him the menu and then he pointed at a picture of pancakes and berries "looks good" I said as I closed the menu "and what are you getting Zorua?" I asked him and looked at the little fox like pokemon "he said he wanted the fruit salad" N said and Zorua happily nodded

"hey are you ready to order?" the waitress asked with a little notepad in her hand, we gave her our orders

"so N when will you be challenging Lenora?" he shook his head "I don't know yet, I don't think Zorua would be able to deal with all of her pokemons at once, I might have to consider catching another pokemon" he said with a frown "oh don't make such a big deal out of it, think of it as adding another member to your family" he shook his head "here you go" the waitress interrupted our conversation and laid the plates on the table

* * *

as we both finished the food and shared the check and then left

we were walking for some time "so what are you going to do tomorrow?" N asked me "I think I'll go to the outskirts of pinwheel forest, probably spend the day training" he had a frown and then his face softened "maybe I'll come by to say hello" he lightly smiled and I smiled back "sure, you should come by if you'll be in the area" I said as we got into the pokemon center

we quickly passed the pink haired women and walked to the dorm section "so who are you staying with?" I asked him "I'm in a privet room, luckily I got just in time to take the lest one" he smiled

"that's cool" I said as I got to my rooms door "see you tomorrow N" I said as I opened the door

"bye have a good night" he said before I got in and closed the door behind me


	17. Chapter 17

this chapter is a little more serious, no need to worry it won't be like that for long, hopefully you'll like it

As I got in I saw that only Rae was in the room I laid on my bed "Jane what the hell?!" I looked and saw Rae was standing besides me "hey Rae" she looked like she wanted to punch me "hey Rae? Is that all you have to say for yourself? First you stuff me in that pokeball and shut me up like that, and then you leave me here and go on your date with N and I can't believe you went to your date wearing that!" she said as she crossed her arms and looked away "aw Rae don't be mad, I only got you in the pokeball because I knew you were about to tease me till death about going to dinner which is not a date with N, please don't be mad" I said as I tried to hug her "look" she turned to me and glared at me "if you'll ever, and I mean EVER abandon me like that again I will hurt you" I kneeled down besides her "I'm so sorry if you thought I abandoned you, I swear I wouldn't get you in the bell again without your permission ok?" she sighed and then smiled "I guess it was partially my fault" she said as she hugged me back "well I'm glad you aren't mad anymore, but where is Bianca?" I asked and looked around "she's in the shower, she just got there when you got in, can't you hear the water?" I let her go and tried to listen when finally hearing water falls

"so did you enjoyed your da- I mean dinner?" Rae asked as she jumped on my bed "it was nice, what did you do this evening?" I changed the subject "we went on dinner with Bianca's friends Black and Cheren, they wondered why you didn't come as well" I then heard a door open "Hey Jane, I didn't hear you come in" Bianca said with a friendly smile "yeah I got here a couple of minuets ago" I said as I sat besides Rae and Bianca sat on her bed "well I took Rae for dinner with the guys, and apparently she got along really well with my Munna, they became friends!" Bianca happily said "really? How nice" I said with a friendly smile to the Audino "hey I was just about to go to sleep, I want to go train tomorrow what are you going to do?" Bianca said as she laid in the bed "I think I'll go train too, and I'm so tired I could sleep for weeks" I said as I collapsed on the bed and J laid besides me "Jane do you mind turning off the lights?" Bianca said with a tiered voice  
"ughh fine" I said as I lazily got up and turned off the lights  
I quickly got back to bed

* * *

"hey mommy could we go to the park tomorrow?" I asked my mom as she was driving the car and we were heading for my grandmother's house "sure sweety, we could even take that friend of yours, what was his name? Tom right?" my mother asked "yeah! It will e so much fun" I said as I looked out the window, it was a beautiful day, I could see a smile forming on her face, I looked out of my car window again and could barley see the car that was heading to us at full speed "Mommy!" I screamed as I felt the impact, my sight turned blurry and I felt my arm bleed I couldn't move for a couple of minuets from the pure shock, then I started to hear sirens, I managed to get out of the door, as I looked around I saw that the front part of the car was destroyed "Mommy!" I tried to move the other car that smashed into the driver's part, I felt my tears go down my cheeks, suddenly I was picked up by someone, it was a police officer, I tried to straggle and get out of his grip "you have to come with me, please stop moving we have to take care of your injuries" he said, but I couldn't care less about my injuries"mommy" I said quietly as my tears went like a river on my cheeks

* * *

suddenly I felt a hand over my mouth and nose, I opened my eyes and they were a bit blurry, I looked down at his hand and saw the person was holding a towel over my mouth, my eyes winded when I realized what he was doing, I tried to kick him but I started to feel sleepy, my finger nails dug through his arm skin and he still didn't let go, I couldn't resist anymore, my eyes closed and I feel asleep

* * *

I felt something spraying something at me, suddenly I felt energetic, my eyes opened and I, I looked up and saw 3 shadowy figures "where am I?" I asked as I got up from the ground "you are at the outskirts of pinwheel forest, we are the Shadow Triad" I tried to get used to the darkness but could barely see them "and why am I here?" I asked as I hugged myself trying to protect myself from the cold "we were send to stop your contact with N, our master can see he has a great potential, but not with you around him" I raised my eyebrow "you must be kidding, you kidnapped me and brought me here in the middle of the night to tell me something that stupid?! I'm fucking freezing! I'm wearing shorts, do you have any idea what's it like to wear shorts at such a cold night? and why the hell should I listen to you?" I said as I started to walk away "you should re-consider it, our master is not one to take no for an answer, your decision would affect your friends and pokemons just as much as you" the middle triad said

I stopped walking and turned around "what do you mean affect?" he smirked "if you would keep your connection with N I personally guarantee you that our master would not just stop with taking your pokemons, he would take your friend's pokemons as well, we are too many, even if you'll be prepared we would still take them" I bit the inside of my cheek, I'm powerless right now, if I'll keep talking with N then Bianca and the guys would get hurt "what if he'll talk to me?" I asked as I felt my eyes turn watery "just ignore him, he would eventually go away" the man said with a cruel voice "fine" I said as I turned around again and started to walk back to the pokemon center, I didn't want them to see my watery eyes, I didn't want to deal with this kind of pressure, the last time I felt like this was when my mother was in the hospital, that feeling, being so helpless  
_'wait that is not the same thing, I can do something to help, I'm not clueless nor am I helpless like then, I can fight back, maybe not in an battle but there might be a different way_' I turned my head to see that the traid were already gone, I smiled already getting an idea on how to deal with this situation "you want to play Ghetsis? Alright game on" I said as I walked into the center, the pinked haired women looked at me confused "Miss it's 3:30 am may I ask where were you?" she asked worriedly "I sleep walk" I said as I passed her and walked to my room, I quietly got Rae's pokeball and picked up J and laid it besides Bianca, in case the shadow triad would return

I quickly got out of the room_ 'time to make a scene'_ I thought with a small smile, as I got to N's door

I knocked so hard on it "get up!" in a couple of seconds a very sleepy N opened the door "Jane what are you doing here so early?" he asked before he gave out a yawn "listen up buddy if you have a problem with me deal with it by yourself don't send 3 damn guys to practically kidnap me from my room at the middle of the night" he looked at me shocked "what are you talking about? I didn't send anyone" he said "well someone came to my room and took me to the outskirts of pinwheel just to threat me not to talk to you" his eyes had winded "have they told you their names?" he asked me "yeah they said they were the shadow triad or something, they said their master told them to tell me all of that" I said and crossed my arms "I'm really sorry, I'm guessing it's my father version of a joke, I'm really sorry, I will talk to him about that tomorrow morning" I relaxed myself "alright fine, but that better not happen again" I said as I started to walk away "have a good night, and sorry again" he said before closing the door

'_1:0 for me_' I thought as I walked trough the hallway '_Ghetsis can't bitch too much to N with him being the king of team plasma, he wants to keep N happy because a mad N wouldn't help him, and without N there there isn't much he could do_' I smiled as I opened the door and got into my bed

_this should be a little fun_


	18. Chapter 18

"Jane wake up, someone is here to see you" I looked up to see Bianca "what time is it?" I asked the blond and she gave a yawn before looking at her watch "it's 6:25" she said as she moved some hair away from her face, I slowly got up "who would come here this early?" I asked as I looked behind Bianca and saw N at the door "you aren't a morning person ah? I'll try to remember that" she said as she took her day clothes out of her beg "I'm going to take a shower, don't forget we're going to the cafe later" she said as she walked into the bathroom  
"so what did you wake me up for?" I asked him as I got my hair back in a ponytail "I'm sorry she woke you up, I told her that she shouldn't and I'll just come by later but she wouldn't listen" he said as he awkwardly scratched his head "oh, well I'm already up so is there anything you need?" I asked him and he nodded "yeah, I felt really bad for last night, I talked to my father right after you came by and it won't happen again" he said with a friendly smile, I smiled back "well that's good, sorry for yelling at you like that last night" he shook his head "it was my fault, you know with it being my father's doing" I smiled "as long as it won't happen again" I lightly smiled at him "hey N what are you doing here so early?" J asked from besides me "I just came by to apologize to Jane about last night" N said with an awkward smile "what happened last night?" J asked confused "you haven't told him yet?" N asked and looked back at me "no I didn't have a chance and I didn't want to wake him up at the middle of the night" J look at me confused "well what happened?" he asked as he crossed his arms "my father thought it would be funny to do a prank on Jane without me knowing about it" N answered him "what did he do?" J asked as he stood in front of me in a protective stand "he asked a couple of the guys that work for him to kidnap her and to threaten her" J was getting tensed up "that doesn't sound that funny to me" J said with a pissed off voice "it doesn't sound funny to me too" J looked at him "did they hurt her?" he asked and kept his glare at N "n-no they wouldn't do something like that" he said as he looked up at me "well they did kidnapped her in the middle of the night so I hardly think that it would be much effort for them to hurt her" I looked down at J and sighed "J, if he says it won't happen again then I believe him" I said as I yawned "fine, you get one pass but if anything like this happens again then I won't let you down that easy" J said as he gave him an I'm watching you sign and walked into the room "sorry if he was too hard on you, look I get it wasn't your fault and I'm sure that J would get it as well" I said with a smile "I just feel really bad for that" he said once again I smiled "don't worry about it, hey I have to go get ready I'll see you later" I said as I saw that J was still glaring at him "ok, goodbye" he said as he walked away, I quickly closed the door "Bianca when are you getting out?" I asked as I sat down on my bed "just a moment" she said with a bubbly voice

* * *

"so what are you going to do today?" Bianca asked as she took a sip from her tea "I think I'll go to to the pinwheel forest outskirts to train for a bit and maybe tomorrow we'll go challenge Lenora" I said as I grabbed a little pink cookie and took a bite "I think I'll do the same" she said with a smile as she gave a cookie to he Tepig "hey guys!" we both looked to the side and saw Black and Cheren walk into the Cafe "Black you do realize you don't have to make a noise anywhere you go" Cheren said as he sat besides Bianca Black just ignored him and sat besides me and "so how was your morning?" Cheren asked "it was pretty good, N dropped by to talk to Jane" they were all looking at me now "what?" I asked as they all kept their stare at me "what did you two talk about?" Bianca asked with a happy voice "he just came by to say hey to J" she smiled and nodded "I'm sure that's why he came by" I just ignored her and kept drinking my tea "so what are you two going to do today?" Black asked as his Oshawott jumped off his hat "I'm going to train at the outskirts of pinwheel forest" I said as I saw J and Black's Oshawott talking "I think I'll go do a little shopping and then go train as well" Bianca said as she fixed her hat, I took the last sip of tea that was left in my mug "Jane look I thing Ella and J are getting along" Black said happily, I looked to my side and saw J and Ella talking and laughing "I think J had found his mate" Rae whispered with a giggle besides me

* * *

as we got to a little clearing in the forest J tried to attack me "what the hell are you doing J?" I asked as I fell down while trying to dodge his hits "Rae was right you need to know some self defense, what if N's dad wasn't just playing a prank?" J said as he tried to hit me again "I'm glad you think like me J but you shouldn't just attack her like that" J stopped his attempts on hitting me and looked at Rae "and I don't understand when did N's father tried to play a prank on Jane?" Rae asked confused, "you didn't know too ah? Well apparently N's father thought it would be funny to kidnap Jane in the middle of the night and threatened her as a 'joke'" Rae's eyes widened "why didn't you tell me about this?! His father can't just do stuff like that!" Rae said with a worried voice "it's fine Rae, it wasn't N's fault, it's his father and look it's not like he hurt me or anything" she shook her head "just because you like N doesn't mean he can just walk away from this" I felt my face turn pink "I don't like him, and I know it's not his fault" she looked at me confused "wait have you seen this in the your uni-" she wasn't able to finish the sentence because I got my hand on her mouth "Rae can you hear any other human heartbeats?" she closed her eyes and a tried to listen and then shook her head, I took my hand off of her mouth and sat down "ok but please tell me if you hear anyone in a hearing distance" she nodded "Jane would you get up already I need to train you! I don't want you to get hurt because me and Rae won't be there to protect you like last night" I slowly got up "but I wasn't hurt last night, I was just threatened" J shook his head "doesn't matter, those wierdos just took you away in the middle of the night and me and Rae didn't know a thing about it" I couldn't help but suddenly realize that I really could have gotten hurt for going against team plasma and especially against Ghetsis  
"Miss since I'm bigger then J maybe I should teach you how to defense your self" I nodded "it does sound better" she got into stand "I could try to teach you my DoubleSlap" she said as she got ready "I thought that as an Audino you would know better" we all turned around to see a blue pokemon that was as tall as a pre-teen "what do you mean know better?" she asked as she crossed her arms "humans can't learn pokemon moves, if you wish for this girl to know any self defense then you must help her invent her own human moves" he said as he tied his belt "invent new moves?" she asked worriedly "yes it's not that hard to teach humans new moves, they learn easily" he said and looked up at me "you sound like you've done this before, would you be able to teach me some of those moves?" he looked at me surprised "a human who can understand pokemon, how interesting" he said and looked at me "well would you be able to teach me?" he had then nodded "I will, but I have a condition" I raised my eyebrow "which is?" I asked as him "I would like to see how you and your pokemon battle first, and if I'll see you as worthy then I'll teach you" he said as he took a few stapes back and before I could even accept J was already standing in the improvised arena "hey hold it for a moment" I said as I quickly took my pokedex out of the beg 'Tying their belts gets them pumped and makes their punches more destructive. Disturbing their training angers them.' "ok his ability is Sturdy which means you can't win this battle with only one hit, ok we're good to go" I said as I got the pokedex back in my beg "J use water gun" Sawk managed to dodge it, and then he was getting pretty close to J "jump on that tree and use your shell to hit him" he jumped on the tree and Sawk was soon to follow him "J come down before he'll try to hit you!" as J jumped down Sawk almost hit him, his foot went a couple of centimeters away from J's face "USE WATER GUN NOW!" I said and he did it in a great timing and managed to hit him right in his face "now use your shell to hit him" J ran but when he got too close the Sawk used Double Kick which send J flying to the next tree "J!" I ran for him and I could see he was a little hurt "we can stop if you want" I said as I kneeled besides him, he had then got up and smiled at me "don't be silly Jane, I'm fine" I smiled and ran back to where I was standing before "good! Now use Water Gun on that tree" J smiled as he done what I said while the Sawk looked rather confused, once the water gun got to the tree it came back and hit Sawk's back "now use tackle!" J ran and managed to take down the confused Sawk, I ran for the both of them "hey are you ok?" I asked Sawk as I reached for the healer in my beg "yes, this has been a very interesting battle, I should of won considering the fact that up until now the only moves I've seen your Oshawott do were Water Gun and Tackle, yet even with such short limit of moves you have managed to beat me, I see you as worthy of my training" he said before he got up and tied his belt "are you sure you are ok?" I asked again in fear that he might be hurt he nodded and then got into a fighting stand "alright, now as I promised I will teach you human self defense" I smiled at how anything this Sawk would say would sound awesome

* * *

the training with Sawk went really good, apparently he was even more awesome then we thought, he even offered to teach J the move Dig which was really good, after that we all sat down and made our launch we also invited Sawk to eat with us as a thank you

"you remind me a lot of my old trainer" Sawk said and I looked at the him surprised "you had a trainer?" J asked before I could say anything "yes, but she released me after hearing team plasma's speech, she thought that they were right, she thought that she was hurting me, but she wouldn't listen, she ignored my wishes completely, she brought me here so I could be 're-united with my family' and be away from man kind" he stopped there as he felt like he said to much "I'm sorry, I know it might hurt but she thought she was doing what was best for you, at the end she didn't want to hurt you, I know that team plasma practically brain-washes people with there speeches but I can't blame the people who believe it, it's not like they could just ask their Pokemons if they are happy" he sighed and grabbed another berry "I suppose you are right, but I was looking for going around Unova with her, I knew her ever since she was a little girl, she was one of the kids in the kindergarten next to the daycare where I lived, maybe I'll just go and try to beat that green hair man and his helpers that were in Accumula Town and show an example for pokemon who do like to be with their trainers" he said with a fierce voice, J looked at me and I quickly understood what he wanted me to do "Sawk I don't think that Ghetsis and the plasma grunts would still be there, but I am after them as well, if you'd like you can join us on our journey" J happily nodded "we had already beaten a couple of team plasma guards and you have no idea how much fan it was!" Sawk looked at me surprised "will I be able to get my revenge on that Ghetsis?" I nodded "sure, you can have a revenge on all the sagas" he smiled "then I will join you on your journey" I smiled as I grabbed another berry "welcome to the team" I said before taking a bite off of it


End file.
